Frozen Love and Hate
by Blueladymare
Summary: Ludwig is a Commander at a Concintration Camp near the Russian border. Ivan is a Russian soldier, with a reputation. When Ivan saves Ludwig, the two form a bond that could get them locked up themselves. Human AU, bad summery I know
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Violence**

**Chapter Rating: T**

_**Ludwigs POV**_

Ludwig stepped out into the cold and surveryed the area with a cold stern face. The snow was coming down hard and he could hardly make out the outlines of some of the camp guards. He could feel eyes on him as he made his way over to a line of just arriving Jews. The guard there looked over at him and saluted. Ludwig nodded and his eyes shifted to a large form stalking around the line of Jews. The giant swunghis gun over his shoulder and spoke in Russian.

Ludwig frowned and realized who he was looking at. The large Russian was named Ivan. He had a reputation of being one of the harshest guards. Ludwig sighed and could hardly feel his face, he decided to go back inside his warm office. He trudged off when he heard someone shouting in German and he turned around on his heel to see one of the Jews trying to run. He had a knife and he was running right for Ludwig.

"Schnapp ihn dir!" Ludwig hollered over the wind. He was busy watching the man he saw his head suddenly smash as he was shot. He fell to the ground blood staining the snow. Ludwig looked to see who the shooter was and he saw the Russian with his gun. The man nodded at Ludwig and Ludwig swore under his breath.

Several men came over to see if there Commander was okay. He spoke quickly with each of them and they decided that he should take the rest of the day off. Ludwig frowned but didnt protest. Anything to get out of the cold. He started walking back and he realized that the Russian was no were to be found. He told one of the guards to send Ivan to his office if he saw him.

_**Ivan's POV**_

Ivan cracked his knuckles in the cold. He was used to it, being born in the Siberia but being out in the cold for hours on end was starting to take affect on him. He could hardly feel his fingers and he lost all feeling in his large nose. He adjusted his red arm band and frowned. How long had he been working for the Nazi's? It seemed like many years, but he knew it had to be only three years. He coughed and heard someone shout.

He saw a man break from the line. Ivan hissed and he saw that the Jew was running for one of the Germans. Ivan hardly had time to react and he swung his rifle of his shoulder and shot the man in the head. The Jew fell a few meters from the German. Ivan saw the man look at him and Ivan gave him a stiff nod. He noticed how musciler the German was, and his blue eyes darted to Ivan's violet ones. Ivan frowned and he left to leave the German to the other soilders.

Ivan was stomping his feet to keep them warm and he found himself thinking about the German he had seen. He wondered who he was...Ivan was lost in thought thinking about the mans strong looking arms and body. "Braginski!" Ivan blinked his eyes and found himself staring at one of the other Russian guards. "Commander Beilshmidt wants to talk to you." He said and Ivan blinked his eyes. "O-okay..." Ivan made his way to the camp office and he opened the door to find himself staring face to face with the man he had saved. Ivan's heart skipped a beat.

**Thanks for reading! Action, and some romance next! The rating may go up for later chapters. Please review and no History Flames thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I want to say thanks to **

**Warnings: Violence, Swearing, Some Yaoi References**

**Rating: M**

**Main Pairings: So Ive decided to do GerRu and PruRu**

_**Germanys POV**_

"Sit..." He ordered looking the man over. The large Russian took a seat and frowned at him. "I see that your surprised..." Ludwig started to say. "I wanted to reward you for your...great markmanship...without it I would most likely have a knife in me right now." He smiled grimly.

"I would like your name." He said taking out a pen and paper. "Ivan Braginski sir." Ivan saluted him and Ludwig looked him over. "Tell me ...why did you join? The Nazi party? As a soldier in a concentration camp?" Ludwig was curiose. "Sir...I really dont want to talk about it da..." Ivan said in a low tone. Ludwig nodded and let him go. "I would like to talk to you about...certain things." He said looking over the mans file. Ivan nodded and left.

_**Ivans POV**_

The brush of his skin sent waves of pleasure down his spine. He grabbed the desk and for the first time noticed how ornate it was. A pity really that it would be ruined. Ivan gasped as the man ran a cold finger down his spine. The man flipped him over and he could see his face clearly. The blue eyes...perfect strong featured face...perfect blond hair. How had that man ended up in his dream? Ivan grabbed at the fully clothed German, some strange reason Ivan was only missing his shirt. He kissed him and as he slid his hand down to the mans belts.

He woke up from the dream panting...so close...He groaned. How many times had that dream snuck up on him? How many times had he woken up and his cot was wet? Ivan calmed down and realized it was the morning shift bell that had woken him up. Saying a few swear words in Russian he changed his clothes and stumbled into the cold winter air.

It had been two weeks since he had saved Ludwig, and yet the man was in his thoughts. Ivan wondered when he would see him again...Ivan stomped his feet and saw the man of his interest coming his way through the snowfall. Ivan stood up straight as he came closer. "Guten tag..." Ludwig smiled and Ivan nodded. "Guten tag sir..." He saluted and Ludwig smiled. "So...about the talking things over..." Ivan nodded hoping the man couldnt see the blush on his cheeks.

"Great...I'll see you in my office at nine sharp then?" Ludwig smiled and walked off hands in pockets. Ivan smiled and was nudged by someone. "Yo..." Ivan looked over to see a white haired red eyed man. "Want a smoke?" He asked offering Ivan apack of cigerrettes. "D-da..." Ivan said taking the ciggerrette and lighting it with the mans lighter. "Names Gilbert...Gilbert Beilshmidt." Ivan looked shocked. "Yeah, Im that uptight asses brother. Older brother mind you, four years." He laughed. "Gil!" Ludwig saw his brother and Gil smiled. "Talk you later man." He laughed and ran to his brother leaving Ivan to his thoughts.

**Sorry for short chapter! Please review! I love reviews, plus who likes the idea of RussiaxPrussiaxGermany?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: Swearing, Violence, Concentration Camps  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

**Thanks to Vikishus and Me1anch0lich0lic for reviews!**

_**Ludwigs POV**_

Ludwig frowned as his brother ran off. That boy was too much to handle...he just didnt want him to get close to the Russian...Ludwig lips formed a thin line and he went to his office. He started to take his jacket off when a soldier bursted through the door panting. "Sir!" He said and Ludwig acknowledged him with a nod.

"We have some news from the frontline." The soldier said. Ludwig nodded and motioned for him to continue. "As such they have lost many soldiers and are in need of some replacements..." The soldier stopped as Ludwig put up a hand. "I see were this is going, but sadly prisoners need guards, guards can't be replaced that easily." He growled. "Uh...well...they told me to give you this." The man said giving the papers to Ludwig.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked. The man nodded. "It has worked in other camps...We can have everything set up withing a few days..." He said and Ludwig nodded. "Interesting..." He read the papers over and smiled a cold smile. "Great...then you will have a list of guards to take." He smiled waving the man off who went to talk with some of the lowers ranks to help set things up.

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan looked around for the blond man or his brother and was disapointed when he didnt see them. He ran into a guy who was giving orders to some men as they started building a new building. Ivan frowned. "What are you building?" He asked the man who jumped as Ivan put a large hand on his shoulder. "Oh dear...Uh...Showers..." He said trying to slow down his frightened heart. Ivan's eyebrows knitted together thinking. "For what?" He asked.

The man let out a shaky laugh. "The jews and fags..." He sighed. "They go in one end and they basically come out in body bags on the other." The man said smirking. Ivan felt a small flame of anger when he commented about the people like that. Especially the ones like him...Ivan shook his head and left the guy alone.

"You look troubled." Ivan twirled aroud to see the Albino male walking up to him. "Something on that mind of yours?" He asked his red eyes seeming to bore into Ivans soul. "Nyet..." Ivan lied. Gil knew that he was lying. "Sure...mind if I join you in a walk?" He asked. Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "Nyet.." He repeated. Gil pulled a smoke out and lit it. "Sorry would offer you one, but Bruder took the pack from me." He scoffed.

Ivan smiled and then thought for a minute. "You should know about Ludwig...what is he like?" Ivan asked. "Why you gonna ask him out?" Gil scoffed at the Russian. "Hes a hard ass, and he thinks hes better than everyone else." Gil snorted and saw someone wave towards him. "Be right there...Listen...he's got a hard heart, he doesnt need friends...well at least thats what he always says...Just...dont get close to him." Gil said before walking off. Ivan frowned. Could the Albino German really tell that he was in love with his brother? Nyet...he would of had him arrested. Ivan sighed. He would have to keep these growing feelings to himself...dammit.

_**Gilberts POV**_

Gil sighed and took the letter that the man had given him. He read it over and let out a strangled cry. He dropped to the ground and cried. Ludwig came rushing to his brother and knelt beside him. He took the letter and read it.

_We are to inform you of the passing of Roderich Edelstien. As the benifactor to his property that is currently in the possesion of the Nazi party, his property will be delivered to you upon the ending of the war. If at anytime you are not avalible to recieve his property they will be given to your next of kin, Ludwig Belishmidt. _

_Roderich Edelstien died from natural causes in the Berlin Concentration Camp, he was incarcerated for homosexuality. As you are the closest you have as kin, a childhood friend, you were to be informed of his passing. _

_**Ludwigs POV**_

Ludwig held his brother as he cried. "Bruder..." He cried with him. "Its my fault..." Gil cried and Ludwig patted his head soothing him. "Nein...It is not your fault..." Gil cried harder. "If me and him...he would still be here not in that damn place...Natural causes my ass! He starved most likely!" Gil cried and Ludwig tried his best to calm his screaming brother. He did not want the other soldiers hearing this.

Ludwig was the only one who knew that his brother was gay, Roderich his first and only love. Ludwig knew how it felt to have someone he loved die...he would never forget Feli...but how many times had Gil told him to buck up and find someone else? Now Ludwig realized he had to tell the same to Gil.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I know, its sad, I almost cried...there will be flashbacks to when Gil and Roderich were together and also about Ludwig and Feli ^^ Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Thanks to Me1anch0lich0lic and Vikishus loyal reviewers! **

**My first time writing a smut scene, please dont flame it **

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan watched as the endless stream of prisoners to weak to work went into the showers. He watched as soldiers took the bodies and stacked them in trucks to be burned. Ivan turned away in disqust. That bastard had let them do this...he felt a familer anger boiling in his blood as he thought about sinking his hidden pipe in the blond mans head. Ivan was relieved of his guard watch and he went to his tent and found his pipe. His father had given it to him when he was a boy. It was nothing special but he could do major damage with it.

Ivan jumped when the albino male stepped in. It looked like he had been crying. "Hey...I need someone to talk to..." He whispered. Ivan nodded. Gil laughed coldly as he sat on the cot next to Ivan. "My...friend...hell can you keep a secret?" Gil asked Ivan. Ivan nodded and gasped as Gil got closer to him. "I havent had a good fuck in a while." He whispered in Ivans ear. Ivan gasped as Gil groped him and he bit his lip. Gil scooted forward more until he was practicly in Ivans lap.

"I found out my boyfriend died and now Im trying to get laid by some stranger..." Gil laughed coldly and Ivan realized he was drunk. He could smell it on the mans breath. Gil smashed his lips against Ivans and pushed him back onto the cot. Ivan let Gilstongue slip into his mouth as they kissed.

Gil sat up and ran his hands down the front of Ivans chest before unzipping his pants. It was too cold to take off any of their other clothing. Gil grabbed his cock and started rubbing it, Ivan groaning trying to keep his moans down. Gil placed it in his mouth and rolled his tongue over the head. Ivan let out a soft moan as he wrapped his fingers in Gils hair.

"Gilbert are you he-" Ludwig walked in on the scene and stared in horror at his brother giving Ivan a blow job. "Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He hollered Gil looked up in shock. Ivan groaned as Ludwig grabbed Gil and took him away. Ivan laid back down and sighed. Why was it both men made him want them...badly.

**Ludwigs POV**

"I can not believe it!" Ludwig hissed at his brother in his office. "Do you even know how much trouble you would of gotten into if someone else besides me found you two? You and him would end up like Rod-" "Dont fucking say Roderichs name you arshloche!" Gil hissed. "You and those stupid Nazis did that to him! It wasnt my fault! It wasnt my fault!" Gil cried and Ludwig wrapped his armsaround him. "No...but I dont want you to get attached to someone else...how did you even know he was gay?" Ludwig asked.

Gil smirked. "He was checking your ass out bruder." Ludwig frowned and looked out to see Ivan just stepping out of his tent, most likely finished relieving himself. Ludwig frowned. "I'll have to keep an eye on that one..." He said.

"I just wanted someone who I could be myself with..." Gilbert tried to explain and Ludwig frowned. "And you chose a complete stranger?" He scoffed. "Your dismissed...and dont go near that Russian." Ludwig hissed making Gil's hairs stand on ends. "Ja...ja..." He mumbled walking out.

**Sorry for short chapter. Just wanted to update it tonight for yall! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warnings: Mild Suggestion of Threesome, Germancest, Yaoi**

**Rating: M**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan sighed and watched as the Albino man leave his brothers office. He felt a ping of jelousy. Did the two germans talk about him? Ivans mind wandered thinking about them...how was it that his imagination brought up images of the two Germans and himself in very compromising positions? Ivan blushed. He could feel the familer warmth pooling in his body and he desperatly tried to change his thoughts. It didnt work that well. Instead he was seeing images of the two brothers alone...they're hair messed up and bodies covered in sweat.

Ivan slapped himself, literally, and placed his focus on his job. He heard a cough behind him and he saw Ludwig looking at him. "I need to talk to you, it cant wait." He said motioning the Russian to follow him who did to the office.

Ivan watched as the man locked the door and strode over to his desk. "I should have you arrested." Ludwig hissed at Ivan who flinched. "But..." Ludwig pursed his his lips and looked solemnly at Ivan. "If my brother and I werent..." He coughed. "Homosexual..." He said flinching at the word as he said it. "But I will not excuse you having my brother give you a blow job!" He growled. Ivan smirked. "You jelouse da?" Ivan giggled.

"Nein! I will not let you look me over like you have!" Ludwig jumped up. Ivan smiled at the blush creeping along his face. "Fine..." He got up and left the German with a frown on his face.

_**Germany POV**_

"I understand...you feel at lost without him...I feel a loss without Feli...but we have each other." Ludwig pulled the man down to him."Its been a while...bruder." Gilbert whispered in his brothers ear seductivly. Ludwig pinned him to the bed and kissed him down the neck. They're shirts lay on floor and Luwdig undid his brothers pants slowly. Gil shuddered and was already done undoing Ludwigs pants and was pulling his member out, he gave a quick stroke to it, it being already half hardened.

"Gil..." Ludwig moaned kissing him and pulling both their pants down to their ankles. He rubbed up against him and moaned. Gilbert lifted his legs up over his brothers shoulders. Ludwig licked his fingers and circled Gilberts entrance. "Nein...dont prepare me..." Gilbert moaned. Ludwig nodded and alined himself up with Gil. He slowly pushed in and he clapped a hand over Gilsmouth so he wouldnt scream.

"Fuck...your always so tight..." Ludwig panted and moved a bit until he was going faster ramming into Gils prostate without him asking. They had beed doing this since they were teens and Ludwig kinda missed it. He grabbed Gils hair and wrapped his fingers through the white mess. He knew why he was angery seeing Gil with Ivan. It was jelousy...he was even jelouse of when Gil were with Roderich.

Without warning Ludwig came in him and Gil moaned as he followed soon after. They collapsed on the bed and held onto each other like they had done many times before. Gil started to snore softly and Ludwig soon fell asleep too.

It was a dream he often had after nights like that...after Feli had died...

"Why?" The small Italian cried at his former lover. Ludwig grabbed him. "Feli...please...I love you...I will always love you." Feli looked up at him and let out a cold laugh that Ludwig would of never heard from the real Feliciano. "Love me? How could you say that when you love your own brother? You sleep with your own brother Ludwig Beilschmidt!" Feli pushed him away. "And yet you deny the fact your attracted to the large Russian? I can see how much you want him in your bed at night too." Feli narrowed his eyes and suddenly changed into Ivan. "You want me comrade, da~" He sang song and wrapped his arms around Ludwig who tried pushing him away. "N-no!" "Dont lie." "Nein! Get away!" Germany pushed him away and woke from his nightmare. I cant fight it...He thought and fell back into a deep sleep.

**Thank you for reading! Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warnings: Swearing, Suggestive Material**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Ludwigs POV**_

"Hypocrite." Ludwig lifted his head from his work, to see an angry Ivan grinding his teeth at him. "Excuse me?" Ludwig looked at Ivan with a puzzled look. "Oh dont play innocent with me." Ivan hissed as he sat down and stared dead on into Ludwigs eyes. "You are the most disgusting man I have ever set eyes on." He hissed and curled his hands into fists.

"Vhat...vhat is wrong with you?" Ludwig hissed getting irritated. "Oh...I was just going for a nice little walk last night, and what do I hear coming from your office?" Ivan hissed and Ludwig's face turned pale. Did the Russian hear him and his bruder? "Tell me if this sounds familer, 'Faster Bruder' 'Harder Bruder' 'So big bruder." Ivan spat the words as if they were posion.

Ludwig shook with anger. "Out..." He hissed. Ivan stood up and grabbed Ludwig. "You are a horrible man...how could you fuck your own brother? It is horrible!" Ludwig hissed. "You dont understand! Gil and I...ve have something you vould never understand." He glared daggers at Ivan who glared back. "Really, what kind of relationship consists...oh..." Ivans eyes widened as he realized something.

"I see...since your such a high and mighty Nazi, what did you make a deal with Gil about? Hmmm keeping him out of prison for a good fuck every now and then?" Ludwig lost it and hit the Russian. "Nein...get out." He growled at Ivan whos eyes widened and made his chance to reach the door. "Are you going to have me arrested?" Ivan scoffed. "I think your higher uppers would like to hear about all the times you and your brother are behind closed doors." Ivan smiled and left leaving Ludwig shaking. _Verdammt..._

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan didnt know why knowing that Ludwig and Gilbert slept together made him angry...it just did. He slammed his fist into the wall and turned around to see Gilbert looking at him. "Hey...you okay?" He asked and Ivan scoffed. "Your doing better than me...being able to be yourself around your brother...hell he even fucks you doesnt he?" Ivan narrowed his eyes and cornered the albino male.

Gils eyes widened and frowned. "Vhat are you-" Ivan slapped Gil across the face getting several strange looks from a few prisoners. "Dont lie...I heard you and your brother!" Ivan hissed and Gil pushed him away. "So vhat? vhy do you even care? Huh? Oh...do you like mein bruder?" Gilbert scoffed. "He vont love you back...hes too obssesed with his dead boyfriend...Feliciano Vargas...he was too weak to handle the concentration camps...so vas Roderich...he vas mein boyfriend..." Gil looked away sadly and Ivan left him.

He felt as if his heart would break...why...he never even had a proper conversation with either German...andyet he wanted them so badly...

_**Gilberts POV**_

_Gil watched the man play the piano...how he wished those perfect fingers would touch his chest...his whole body. Gil watched Roderich finish the song and he looked up to see the albino male. "Hallo Gil..." Roderich smiled and fixed his glasses. Gil placed a hand on Roderichs and Roderich laced their fingers together and pulled Gil towards him. _

_Gil and Roderichs tongues fought together for dominence and Gil won the fight pulling him into a the couch that was on the other side of the room. Roderich gently undid Gils shirt and ran his fingers down his toned chest. Gil smiled. He was right, those fingers were perfect._

Gil had never had a better night. He and Roderich had lasted the whole night, round after round, getting all their unresolved sexual tension out, until the were so exhasted they slept in the whole day until the next evening and Roderichs servant had to wake the two sleeping men from their dead slumber.

Gil woke up and smiled. He hadnt dreamt of him in a long time...Gil looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Why did he have to have a dream about him...and why did everytime he saw the large Russian he felt like he was betraying his dead lover? Was it because of the thoughts he had of Ivan? Gil closed his eyes and fell asleep once more.

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Any ideas on how to spice this up a bit? Im taking requests XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Warnings: Swearing, Attempted Molestation, Murder**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia! Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed, faved and alerted!**

**Please no history flames Oh and dont kill me for the shit I put the characters through! *covers head***

**Some history of the characters in this chapter! ^^**

_**Gilberts POV**_

_**Three years ago...**_

Gil wrapped his arms around his lover as he woke up. The austrian snored softly in his sleep and Gil kissed his cheek before getting up. He pulled on some clothes that they had thrown away in their passion. He started making some coffee when he saw his brother knocking on his door.

"West?" Gil said giving his brother his nickname. He gave that to him because he had been born in Western Germany while Prussia was born in Eastern Germany. "Vhat are you doing here?" He asked frowning. Ludwig shook his head and sighed.

"They are coming to take you and Roderich..." Ludwig said looking at the ground. "Vhat?" Gil grabbed his brother and shook him. "You...you didnt tell them did you?" Gil asked his eyes wide. Ludwig shook his head then broke down and cried on his brothers shoulder. "They are going to take Feli too...I sent him to his brothers in Italy...perhaps they vill be able to escape..."

Gil jumped as heard some footsteps coming down the room. Roderich had put some clothes on and his glasses. "Ludwig...vhat are you doing here?" He asked. Ludwig wiped his eyes quickly just as there was a knock on the door. Roderich went to get it before Gil could stop him. Roderich came running back into the kitchen with severel men coming in in Nazi uniforms.

"Roderich Edelstien and Gilbert Beilschmidt, you are under arrest for homosexuality." One of the men said. Roderich shook his head. "Nein...not Gil..." He said as the man grabbed Roderich. Another reached for Gil but Ludwig pulled his gun out and pointed it at him. "I vill assure you that mein bruder is not homosexual and is only friends, unfourtenetly, with this man." The man backed away.

"Oh Ludwig Beilschmidt, how nice to see you." The man said with a sneer. "I heard they picked up your little Italian servent crossing into Italy. Pity...wonder how long he will last in the camps." The man grinned at the horror on Ludwigs face. "Leave the albino, wouldnt want to make the honorable Nazi Ludwig Beilschmidt angry." With this the three men left with Roderich who was crying.

Ludwig stared wide eyed before he got slapped across the face. "How could you not defend Roderich?" Gil hissed andstormed off tocry, even if he wouldnt admit it. Ludwig fell to the ground and placed his face in his hands and sobbed. They had taken Feli...the thin Italian wasnt used to hard work...he would most likely not make it even a few months.

_**Roderichs POV**_

It was disqusting...Roderich shivered. How long had he been here? A few years...he knew that. He was skin and bones...his unform hardly stayed on him and he had stopped feeling hungry a long time ago...in fact his whole body always felt numb. He wasnt going to last long he knew...

Roderich had witnessed a boy named Feliciano Vargas's murder. The poor boy only lasted a few months...of memory served Roderich the boy had been Gil brothers boyfriend...why hadnt Gil or Ludwig been arrested? Probably because of how ranking Ludwig was...Roderich hated that man for it...hated every single nazi...

"Prisoner 42230!" Roderich lifted his head noticing his number. "In the sick line!" Roderich gasped. He was pushed into the line that was going to the gas chambers. "N-nein...please...gott!" He cried and folded his hands in prayer. He was forced to strip and led into a large room with other naked prisoners. Roderich watched as they closed the door and he prayed more.

Roderich heard the gas coming in and he saw a few of the weakest prisoners who were the closest to the outlets fall to the ground and writhe. Roderich turned his head. He couldnt watch what was going to happen to him. His mind went to all the memories he had with Gilbert...Roderich slipped to the ground and he put a hand on the wall. "Nein..." He cried. He didnt want to die...

Roderich swore he could hear Gils voice...smell his scent...before he was consumed by darkness and he fell to the ground dead, his body to become the countless others that would be burned or mass buried.

_**Ivans POV**_

_**Ten years ago...**_

It was Ivans fourteenth birthday. His father was a powerful military agent in the Russian army. Ivan stood outside his fathers office and waited for his father to wish him happy birthday. "Ivan?" Ivan lifted his head from the book he was reading to see his tall father looking at him and smiling.

Ivan walked into his fathers office and smiled excited to spend some time with his always busy father. "Well...I think its someones birthday da?" His father said and Ivan nodded his head excitedly. He wasnt sure why is older brother was so scared for Ivan...all his older brother would say about his fourteenth birthday was it was the worst day of his life...he always said that before he killed himself...

"Ivan..." Ivan broke from his thoughts to see his father sitting in his chair, he had a bottle of vodka out. "Come and drink with your father." Ivan nodded and went to sit down on another chair but his father shook his head and grabbed Ivan who yelped and pulled him into his lap. Ivan took the glass of vodka that was offered and he felt uncomfortable.

Ivan felt something hard and he wiggled and tried to get out of his fathers grasp. "Dont." His father hissed in Ivans ear and the boy whimpered. "What..." He screamed as his father knocked the vodka bottle out of Ivans hands and pinned him to the desk. Ivan gasped as his father undid his pants and he closed his eyes so he didnt have to look.

"Ivan Braginiski! There is nothing to be afraid of...my father did this to me too, your brother wasnt strong enough..." Ivan opened his eyes to see his father grinning at him and he screamed as his father ripped Ivans pants down to his ankles and freeing his under develouped member.

"Nyet! Stop! I dont like this!" Ivan screamed and wondered why his mother and sisters werent coming to help him. "You will son, now tell me have you been touching yourself yet?" He asked and Ivan shook his head. "Nyet? Hmmm thats too bad your brother hit puberty before you..."

Ivan cried as he felt his fathers cold hand snake to his cock. "Nyet!" Ivan screamed and pushed his father off who stumbled back anger blazing in his eyes. Ivan grabbed his fathers pistol and pointed it to his father. "Now Ivan...you wouldnt kill me." He grinned walking slowly towards him. "Is this what you did to my brother?" He asked cocking the gun. His father nodded slowly and reached for the gun.

"And Katyusha...do not worry, its only natu-" His father fell back as three rounds went into his chest sending blood splattering all over the room and Ivan. "How dare you touch my siblings! You bastard!" He screamed as he shot his father over and over in the chest and head. "They didnt deserve it! Go to hell! Go fuck the devil!" He screamed and stopped shooting only when the gun ran out of bullets and he stumbled to the door.

Katyusha and Natalia looked at him with large eyes and Ivan smiled."Oh...my sisters...he wont ever touch you again...I promise you will always be safe." He laughed and his sisters shivered at the coldness from his smile...something snapped in his brain.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Check out http : / / /**

**To ask me questions that have to do with the storys, or just me as the author in general ^^**

_**Ludwigs POV**_

Ludwig sorted through the paperwork and frowned. He couldnt get the large Russian out of his mind. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before someone knocked on his door making him jump. "Come in." He said, seeing one of the higher ups coming in he frowned. _What if that bastard told them?_ He thought his eyes going wide.

"Im here to imform you that...your bruder Gilbert Beilschmidt...turned himself in this morning." The man said and Ludwigs jaw dropped. "He vhat?" He said standing up and the other man gulped. "H-he...turned himself in for being homosexual." The man said standing up. "Now if you would excuse me!" He said rushing out before Ludwig could get his hands on him.

Ludwig stood there in shock. Did Gil really do that? Ludwig hissed. _That damn Russian most likely had something to do with it!_ He thought before opening the door and looking around for the tall man. He saw him and called him out. "Mr. Braginski! May I have a vord?" He asked keeping his voice calm.

Ivan ran over to the German seeing something was wrong. "What-" He said before being slapped across the face when the door was closed. "Vhy did you tell them?" Ludwig hissed grabbing Ivan by the collar. "Vhy! He did nothing wrong!" Ludwig cried and Ivan tried to push him off. "I didnt tell them anything!" He hissed.

"You liar!" Ludwig spat at Ivan who grabbed him and pulled him close. "Vhat do you think your doing?" Ludwig hissed seeing Ivan look him over with his violet eyes. Ivan closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on the Germans lips. Ludwig stared ahead in shock. _H-hes kissing me?_ Ludwig hissed and pushed Ivan off.

"Get out of my sight now!" He hissed and Ivan saw the danger in Ludwigs eyes. "Im sorry..." Ivan said before running out into the snowing afternoon. Ludwig sat on his chair and brushed a hand over his lips. He licked them tasting a little bit of what seemed to be vodka...Ludwig frowned. Only his bruder and Feli had ever kissed him like that...

Ludwig jumped when yet another knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. His boss stepped in and looked around frowning. "Herr?" Ludwig said putting on his emotional mask again. The man nodded at him and sat down. "I cant believe this...we are going to lose more soilders..." Ludwig frowned at what his boss was saying.

"The Russians decided to join the damn Allies..." The man hissed and Ludwigs eyes widened. "Im here to give out orders to kill any Russian soilders or guards working here." Ludwig felt his heart drop. That would include Ivan...and although Ludwig denied that he was in love with the Russian, he didnt want to see harm fall on him...even if he was accusing him of turning his brother in just minutes earlier.

"Of course the stronger ones will work." The man said standing up. "I think that guard Ivan Braginski will last a while." The man smirked before leaving Ludwig to give out the orders. Ludwig stood shocked, he couldnt do that to Ivan...could he?

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan was dreaming...he knew that much. He was in a forest in Russia...he remembered exploring it when he was a boy. He heard a twig snap and he twirled around to see a young boy looking at him. The boy had to be in his late teens early twenties at most. The boy had copper colored hair and a strange curl sticking out the side of his head.

"Ciao!" The boy smiled. Ivan felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and he nodded at him. "Privyet..." He said barely more than a whisper but the boy seemed to hear him. "May I ask...what are you doing in my dream?" He asked frowning. The boys smile changed to a frown.

"Im here to talk to you Mr Braginski...its about Ludwig..." The boy whispered. Ivans eyes widened. "What about him?" He said stepping forward. The boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"He's torn...he cant decided whether to love you...or hate you..." The boy whispered looking into Ivans eyes. Ivan stiffened. "What do you mean? He most likely hates me..." The boy laughed then froze when a bell went off. Ivan looked around trying to find that sound.

"Hurry you need to wake up! The Germans have decided to get rid of the Russians! Trust me, Ludwig just needs something to heal him...hes worried to love someone else...than me." The boy said and Ivan looked at him. "Oh...my names Feliciano...tell Ludwig Feliciano Beilschmidt-Vargas came to talk to you." He whispered before Ivan felt like he was being pulled back.

**Sorry for rushed chapter! But please read and review! See you next time!**


	9. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
